Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a thermal energy storage device comprising heat accumulators and a heating device, particularly a device for heating individual or collective dwellings, using the storage device.
Description of the Related Art
The use of heat accumulators for the heating of a house is known. Documents DE 10330139 and US2003/0000680 describe examples of such heating devices.
A disadvantage of known heating devices comprising heat accumulators is the low heating power capable of being obtained. Thereby, such heating devices are only generally used as a supplementary heating.